The Abused Child
by Opressor
Summary: When the gods find out that Percy was abused, they bring him to Olympus and see what he has been through. Percy's scars open up but what will he do?
1. Scars reopen

Percy stared at the sea. His eyes staring intently. Poseidon rose out of the water and sat down next to him. Percy didn't notice till the last second and said,' Hi dad'. Percy continued to stare at the sea. As Percy stared at the sea, Poseidon noticed a scar. He was wondering when that happened and then he carefully lifted his shirt. He saw some horrifying long scars. He started thinking about something when Percy said,'I thought gods weren't allowed to interact with their children'. Poseidon replied,'rules are made to be broken, the sea can't be held back and neither can I'. 'Where were you all those years?' asked Percy. Poseidon felt guilt, he knew somethings about what Percy had been through. He decided to tell him,'I didn't want to change history and I didn't want to put you in danger'. Both of them stared at the sea until Poseidon had to leave.

The next day he held a meeting in Olympus. He said,'It appears my child Percy has been abused'. 'Remind me which one that is again', said Hera. The gods decided to see what Percy had been through in order to see why it affected him so much. The next day, the gods invited Annabeth and Percy to see them. As Percy entered he said,'What is this about?'. Dionysus sprung roots and the roots held Percy and Annabeth. Zeus said,'We would like to see what happened to you when you were younger'. Percy's eyes blanked at that word. 'NO,NO,NOOO!' shouted Percy with such rage. Zeus moved towards him and Percy got even angrier. Just as Zeus got within 15 ft Percy exploded in a surge of green light. Zeus stumbled and moved back. When he saw what happened, he saw Percy surrounded by a tornado,a hurricane and some black mist. The floor of Olympus had been destriyed. He had such rage in his eyes that Zeus got scared. He then thought, I am Zeus, the most powerful god I shouldn't be scared of him. When Zeus advanced, Percy shouted with such rage,'If you get close, I will drown you'. The gods saw the rage in his eyes and they backed away, even Poseidon. The gods were terrified, even Ares and Dionysus. Zeus started showering bolts at Percy but they were either inhale by the black fog or redirected towards him by the wind. Zeus got his master bolt and threw it at Percy and it hit him and he fell unconscious. Zeus advanced towards him and he put his hand which was currently gold on Percy's head and soon a very big TV appeared and it showed a 5 year old Percy. He had his eyes blackened and had many scars. Then they heard a voice, _You interrupt my game again with your school work, I will throw you out. _Then a belt came out of no where and it him on his back. Then his stomach, then his neck. Then it showed who was hitting him. The man was so ugly and dirty that Aphrodite almost fainted. His skin was greasy and almost the color of oil. Then the memory changed. This time Percy was 8. He had blood dripping from his back and chest. He had no shirt on and he had something in his mouth, then a glass bottle was thrown at him. Percy was trying to avoid them but his hand was tied to a metal pipe. Bottles were constantly thrown at him. It showed Percy looking at someone unconscious on the floor, Sally Jackson. The man who was hitting Percy with bottle was Gabe Ugliano. Once Gabe had finished throwing bottles he got some alcohol and dripped it on Percy's scars making them hurt even more. The gods gasped, shocked at what Percy had been through. Annabeth stared at what was happening, feeling helpless. She had tears dripping down her eyes. The image changed, this time showing Percy was in his room and he was tied to a pipe. Percy was 10 this time. He couldn't speak and he was lying down. The gods stared as a blade plunged into his skin. Poseidon was almost crying, seeing what his son had to go through. Athena, the goddess who hated Percy was now feeling pity towards him. Then the image showed that the blade kept on plunging into Percy's skin. His back was dripping with blood. The image stopped and this time nothing else was shown. The real Percy was screaming, he was saying something that the gods didn't understand. Then Percy's body shook. His eyes snapped open and they were full of anger. The gods were about to say something when Percy said,'Don't show me pity, you could have left me alone, but no, you had to open scars that I was trying to forget, scars that I went through and had no one there to tell, scars that no one here could have imagined'. The gods could see the anger in his eyes and they didn't say anything. 'Annabeth, I am going to my mum's house' said Percy and with that he transformed into water droplets and disappeared. Annabeth stared at the gods and said,'Why?' with this one word she broke the hearts of all of the gods. She ran away from Olympus and went to Sally Jackson's house.

Annabeth arrived at Sally's house and found the door locked. She brought out the key Percy's mom had given her when Percy and her started dating. She opened the door and found no one inside but she knew Percy was in his room. She made her way up and could hear someone crying. She opened the door and found Percy crying into his pillow. She made her way to him and sat down next to him. 'It's going to be okay' she said. Percy stopped crying and sat up. He leaned against the wall. Annabeth seeing how upset he was she told him,' Let me try cheer you up'. Percy nodded as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her legs around him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She seperated and said,' Did that cheer you up?', Percy said 'A bit'. And with that she kissed him again, this time French kissing him with her tongue. Percy feeling a bit cheered up replied the kiss by bringing his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Minutes passed and both of them lost in the moment fell asleep together. The gods looked down at them from Olympus feeling a bit better that Percy had Annabeth to help him feel better.


	2. What will the gods do?

Percy woke up. Annabeth still on his lap. Their lips were still together. Memories of what happened yesterday came back to him. He stared at Annabeth. She was the one person he could always rely upon. She knew what he went through a lot, yet he didn't want to open those old scars again. They brought nightmares to him. He did so much to forget those memories, but the gods opened those old scars again. He had always thought that the gods were the good guys, but now he had a different perspective. Annabeth's eyes opened. He stared at them. She said,'It's okay, I will always be there for you'. 'Thanks, I know I can always rely on you' he said. She wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him which made him feel better. She seperated and stared at his sea green eyes and then leaned her head forward and her lips met his. They seperated and Percy went to the kitchen to cook something. When he reached the kitchen, he stared through the window and saw the sea raging on and the sky creating hailstorms.

Up on Olympus.

The gods were fighting on what they should do. Most gods were saying that they should apologise to Percy whereas only Zeus said that they should leave it. All of the gods were on the side that said they should make it up to him. Everyone was fighting against Zeus. The sun and moon stopped rising. The sea raged on bellow. No crops were growing. No one was getting married. The world was cold. Every god was against Zeus, even Rhea, Zeus's mom.

Down bellow.

Percy knew the gods were fighting. The moment he stared outside, he knew what was happening. He wasn't going to get involved, not this time. Percy went to his room with bacon and eggs. He shared it with Annabeth. After they were finished, they left the house and went to the beach, the one place that Percy felt at home. Annabeth and Percy layed a towel at the beach and sat together. They spent hours together when suddenly all of the gods including Zeus appeared in front of them. Poseidon was the first to speak and he said,'We are very sorry for what we did son'. 'As a way of saying sorry, we have decided to grant any wish you want' said Athena. Percy thought on what he wanted. 'Right now, I want to be with Annabeth, I'll come to Olympus when I have decided what I want', said Percy. And with that the god left, all except Zeus. He stepped forward, toward Percy and said,'I am sorry you had to go through that, I know that we have hurt you a great deal and I want to say with my sincerest ability that I am sorry.' Zeus left and Annabeth said,'It's okay, they don't know how hard it was for you to go through all of that again'. The gods were looking at them from Olympus, they knew that they hadn't gone through nearly as much as he had. They felt sorry for Percy. Annabeth was moving closer to Percy and Athena couldn't care anymore. Annabeth kissed Percy and Percy did the same when she seperated. When Percy separated, they were both breathless. 'The gods have their lives so easy, they don't know how hard life is for mortals and demigods' said Percy. 'I wonder what life is like for gods' said Annabeth. 'Imagine, if we were gods, we could live life like a couple, but we would never die', said Percy.

The next day, Percy came to Olympus with Annabeth. As he was about to say what his wish was, Zeus said,'You want to be a god with Annabeth'. 'Yes, we will make you gods' said Poseidon. All of the gods snapped their fingers and straight away, a golden light surrounded both of them. Percy felt much more powerful and Annabeth felt much more smarter. 'There you go,' said Athena. 'You have to train your new powers though,' said Aphrodite. And with that, the floor around them changed and they were in an arena. The gods were smaller, or they were bigger. They couldn't be sure with the gods. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Apollo and Hephaestus trained Percy and Hera, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Artemis trained Annabeth. By the end of the day, Percy adn Annabeth were ready and left Olympus, hand in hand.


End file.
